


Oh, he can dance

by DarthEames



Series: DWC [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: Cullen sees the most enticing thing in the world.





	Oh, he can dance

“What’s going on here?” was the first thing Myr asked Varric after she was lured out of her quarters by the distant sound of drums. She had only returned from the Hissing wastes and was counting on a good rest when she heard the music coming from an outside of the open balcony door. 

She was standing now in the middle of a stairway that lead to the Main Door with Varric right by her side. The dwarf was smirking in satisfaction looking over what seemed to be a celebration. There was a long table with a spread of a spicy smelling foods and countless jugs of wine and Myr could see the moon reflected in the thick liquid. Some people were dancing surrounded by the row of bonfires, in pairs or in groups even, laughing about something. They were accompanied by the loud music that came from the band sitting on another table across the training ground. They were mostly lutes and pipes but there were two wild looking elven women with drums and their sound filled Myr’s body with primal anticipation. She felt her foot twitched as if she was about to join the dance herself. 

Varric seemed to notice the movement and his smile became even bigger turning into shit eating grin. "The official version is that they are celebrating mighty Inquisitor slaying a Dragon", he pointed at the horned head at the far side of the table.

"What a load of bullshit, we do it all the time", Myr scowled following with her blank gaze the sparks from the fire flying up into the cold night sky.

"I'm sure people just want to relax", Varric shrugged because it was probably the most obvious reason. He looked up the Mornemyr only to notice her shiver and hug herself. The warmth from the fire didn’t reach the stairs. “You should try it yourself, you look like crap.”

“Your way with words is the only reason I keep you here”, she snorted but let out a heavy sigh a moment later.The Inquisitor looked very thin and tired with the darkness under her eyes only exaggerated by the castle’s shadow. Mountain wind was flying freely through her light blouse and shuffling loose hair, coloring the tips of her ears pink.

“You wound me”, the dwarf patted her lower back. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink. Maybe you’ll be more fun after that.” He turned on his heels and headed down the stairs towards the table. Myr gave his back an eye roll and shook her head but followed Varric anyway. She really doubted she could fall asleep anyway so she might as well spend some quality time with friends. 

Near the table she was handed a large wooden cup of mulled wine. The rich aroma of fruit and spices filled her nose making her warm inside even before she could make a sip. With a first drink she felt like the weight of all unanswered questions has been lifted a little so she bottomed the whole thing in one take slamming the cup on the table once it was empty. A giant arm landed around her shoulders almost breaking her in half and a roaring laugh rocked across the grounds. Little fingers pinched her hip on the other side and hiccuping Sera appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. 

“Nice to see you -hic- hanging -hic- with us little people”, Sera was almost falling over already so Bull had to catch her before she spills her wine all over everybody. 

“Little thing right here tried to steal the dragon head all by herself”, he boomed right into Myr’s ear making her jump. “Pulled the horn so hard she almost flipped the whole table”.

Sera giggled and tried to reach the horn of Iron Bull himself but got lift up and thrown over his shoulder. Myr was looking at them all without saying any word - she felt like she was right here and far away at the same time and she still couldn’t believe all those different people were her friends despite everything. Blood was pumping in her ears in the sync with the sound of those drums and she felt her lips forming a wide grin while her foot started visibly tapping on the ground. One more large cup appeared in her hands as if by magic and she downed this one too in a single gulp. Suddenly all the people around her merged into one loud creature constantly moving through the orange smoke overpowered by the diabolic melody. It brought her long forgotten memories from the childhood when she saw her mom and dad dancing, mother’s long hair flowing through the air like it had life of its own and father’s eyes shining like two smoldering coals. 

She felt her cup slowly falling from her arms when Varric’s voice brought her back to reality. “You alright?” he asked biting on the steaming piece of meat he had on a fork. 

“Yeah”, Myr shook her head and removed Bull’s arm from her shoulders. Maybe it was the wine’s fault or maybe she just had enough of waiting around for something she wasn’t ever sure could be hers. “I want to dance.”

***

“IN-QUI-SI-TOR! IN-QUI-SI-TOR!”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at Leliana who was sitting on the corner of his table from under furrowed eyebrows. She only laughed in that mysterious way which was most frustrating thing in the world. No, scratch that, the worst thing ever was what was going on behind those stone walls.

“Don’t look at me”, spymaster shuffled through the papers in her hands until she found the right one. “I didn’t make you stay working late, you did.” She reached for the nearest candle and brought it to the paper, setting what looked like very important document on fire. Cullen didn't have enough in him to ask what in the world she was doing. It probably was safer that he didn't know.

"You could join them, you know?" Leliana continued, looking at the fire eating up the lines of curly writing. "You could dance with her. Dalish are amazing at dancing, so much raw energy", she let out dreamy sigh clearly having someone in mind.

"I don't do dancing", protested Cullen unable to turn his eyes from the paper slowly turning into ash in the fingers of the spymaster. The fingers he craved for were similar - long and delicate but he had never seen them wielding a fire, only ice.

"Wasn't that what caused you so many problems? I've seen you refusing our Lady Inquisitor with my own eyes. What a shame - she looked so lovely in that dress", Leliana laughed again seeing Cullen groan and hiding his face behind his hand. Of course she knew everything. That was her job after all.

"Could you do me a favor and at least look at what's going on over there if you're done mocking me?" They knew each other for so long Cullen didn't bother putting up a brave face in front of her. He was frustrated with himself to no end.

"Get a grip, Commander", Leliana almost sing-sang it but stood up anyway and went outside. A few moments later he heard her whistle, and a loud voice belonged to Iron Bull thundered all over battlements. "Yeah! Go get them, boss!!" was followed by the sound of drums and a very enthusiastic cry from the crowd. 

“Cullen, I think you should see it for yourself”, Leliana had a thin voice as if she couldn’t swallow a lump. 

“Maker’s breath, did they set the castle on fire?” he quickly followed the spymaster to the battlements puzzled with what she was so surprised about. It was rare that she showed any emotion aside from being pleasantly amused. He found her hanging over the wall near the Main Tower and was about to ask what was wrong when all his words got stuck in his throat as well. He had to lean on the cold stone because his legs suddenly felt weak and wonky, the heat rose in the stomach and chest making his palms sweat and his heart beat like after a good dose of lyrium. The most enticing picture he had ever seen opened up in front of him down below the training ground.

The group of young Dalish elves were dancing in circle but his eyes were caught by the figure in the middle. The Inquisitor… Mornemyr, he corrected himself, was right there too and she was moving like a fire itself. Barefoot and wearing what looked like a frilly night dress from where he was standing, with her long hair usually braided but now flowing free and glowing orange in the light of bonfires. She was slowly waving her hands and stomping her feet on the ground in tact with the drums and then suddenly she was shaking her hips and moving her thin body in such angles as if she barely had any bones. 

Cullen felt like he wanted to crawl out of his armor, like he was a turtle about to be boiled for soup for some orleasian asshole. He was hot all over and his pants seemed to have shrunk in size. He tied to speak up but had to cough to stop his throat from closing up again. 

“Leliana”, his voice was low and rough but he found a little care about it. When the spymaster turned to him she had suspiciously shining eyes and red face but it didn’t stop her from smiling from ear to ear. He still didn’t care. “Can I trouble you with asking The Inquisitor to come up in my office? You were right, we had to talk”, he was already on the go before she could make fun of him again, taking off his gloves on the way. He will hear no end of it but it will all be tomorrow. Now he had some other matters to attend. 

Next few minutes was a torture while he was waiting, finally free from the heavy metal plates and suffocating fur. He was fighting his own hands from touching himself but couldn’t help the images of long legs and snake-like body out of his mind. The cry of disappointment from the outside signaled him the show was over and he felt the wave of anticipation roll all over his tense body. A quiet knock on the door and he stopped his pacing and rushed to the person all of his thoughts belonged to. 

***

Myr was surprised to say the least when her spymaster made her way right in the middle of their circle and said the commander was waiting for her and the fact that her eyes were shining like two new coins didn’t make it any less confusing. She went anyway suddenly aware of the drunk crowd surrounding her and their protests only added to the speed she run up the stairs with. She passed the empty rotunda and crossed the battlements in a mere seconds feeling cold stones under her bare feet wondering why Cullen needed her in this time of the night. The last time they talked was a few weeks ago and she assumed he was still conflicted about his feelings after her storming out of his office and slamming the door shut. That little of alcohol left in her system still clouded her thoughts slightly so she just gritted her teeth and knocked on the door ready to another “talk”.

The door flew open and all of a sudden Myr found herself yanked into the poorly lit room. She heard the sound of lock clicking but before the panic could even form in her chest a pair of strong hands took a hold of her waist and she was pressed against a firm body. Familiar smell of metal and leather hit her making her grab Cullen by the shoulders out of pure instinct.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice feelings his stubble scratching the tip oh her ear.

"I saw you dancing", Cullen's voice was raspy and as if out of breath, and he was holding her so close the heat radiating from him was making her restless. It wasn't any help that she could clearly feel commander's hard cock through the little of clothing between them. "Don't ever do it without me again."

"You don't dance", Myr protested even though the raw power in his voice hit her right in the underbelly like a sledgehammer. He run his hands down her sides until they met the end of the tunic.

"Not like you do it", with these words Cullen made a step forward trapping her between the wall and his body and before she could object any more his lips found hers in a kiss that made her weak in the knees. His hands run back up but now under the thin fabric exploring the soft skin of her stomach. The moment his fingers reached her breasts commander stepped back a little interrupting the kiss to strip Myr out of her tunic. The view in front of him made him hold in the next breath. She wasn't wearing any bra or breast band and the only thing left was her bottoms and it was black and made of very little amount of fabric. Her breasts were small and perky with dark nipples and Cullen felt his mouth filling with saliva. He slowly run his thumbs over each nipple and Myr shivered under the touch. Her gentle fingers were in his hair now and she reached for another kiss. Her lips parted this time letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Thumbs still playing with her nipples Cullen squeezed his thigh in-between hers and pressed the hip to her smalls. Immediately he felt the tug on his hair and she bit into his lower lip trying to suppress the moan. He pressed harder, hands abandoning her chest only to hold her in place, each palm on a designated butt cheek.

Myr arched her back feeling the pleasure collecting in one point between her legs and she found herself rubbing shamelessly on Cullen's hip like an animal in heat. She was wet already, struggling to keep herself in one piece and his lips on her neck weren't helping it. She knew one thing for sure - it was absolutely unfair he still had his clothes on while she was completely undone. She let her hands ramage alongside his torso pulling the shirt up and over his head. The touch of the skin on skin felt like blessing and this time her moan was accompanied by Cullen's, deep and impatient. His member firmly pressed against her stomach, momentarily stealing all her attention, and she pulled down on commander's pants setting it free. Her hand wrapped around the hard flesh as she ran a thumb over the tip making Cullen shudder and squeeze her ass tighter.

He buried his face in her neck taking deep breath as if to steady himself. Myr rubbed his tip again and he almost whined, feeling the bundle of hot pleasure growing in his chest. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept doing exactly that, and while it was perfect in every way he wanted more, he wanted to feel inside her, those long legs wrapped around him and her lips breathing out his name. So he caught her hand in his kissing it quickly as a thank you and locking his eyes with hers glowing blue in the dark like two whisps that lead you into the witch's trap. And he was certainly trapped already for so long he couldn't remember. She looked back at him with a lust in her gaze, her cheeks read and lips swollen and parted begging for another kiss, and he obeyed the unspoken wish. Myr wrapped her hands around his neck again while his own fingers found their way behind the fabric of her smalls. He gently pushed it aside and parted her lower lips, already slick with juices, and rubbed around the entrance stalling from pushing inside. Myr broke the kiss again murmuring something in her language and arched her back again slipping herself down on Cullen's fingers and moaning loudly. He thought he could come only from that one thing when her soft inner walls wrapped around two of his fingers and he tried to imagine how it would feel should it be his cock instead. His vision become blurred for a moment but he managed to pull himself back together and pumped his fingers inside her curling them slightly. Cullen saw Myr's eyes rolling back as she moved along with the fingers inside her.

He kept fucking her with his fingers and kissing her moans off her lips but soon grew impatient. He couldn't wait any longer when just the thought of being inside of her was driving him crazy. He pulled out his fingers earning himself a sound of protest and something that sounded like a swearing. Quickly he pulled down his pants and smalls leaving it dangling somewhere around the ankles and caught Myr under her thighs lifting her up. He aligned himself with her entrance and carefully pushed in. The sensation this brought was so strong a roar erupted from inside of him and he slipped further plunging himself deep until he was fully inside. Myr seemed to stopped breathing at all wrapping her legs around his waist and digging the nail of one hand into his back. Her other hand was holding on the back of his neck and she pressed her forehead into his temple. Cullen gave her a few moments to get used to the new feeling and soon she let out a shaky breath and tried to move on her own. He lift her up again, both of his hands on her ass, and pressed back down, and she felt her toes curling from the pleasure.

Cullen moved again and again, slowly at first but quickly settling into a fast pace as he couldn't fight his desire anymore. The world around was spinning on itself and the only real place seemed to be the point where they bodies clashed together in a sweet agony. Myr felt like she was flowing on the waves of pleasure not even noticing the hard stone under her shoulder blades scratching her raw. Cullen wasn't kissing her anymore as he was breathing erratically trying to last longer but to no avail - he felt Myr clench onto him in a spasm and tripped over the edge immediately after, spilling inside of her. She cried his name out loud pressing herself closer and squeezing the life out of him but he didn't mind as long he could hold her into his hands.

Cullen slipped out of her after a while and had to hold himself to the wall when post orgasmic weakness hit his legs. Myr completely refused to stand on her own still holding him tightly even with her feet on the ground. She hid her face into his collarbone lightly nibbling on it so he had to pull her face up to look into her eyes. They were clouded with lingering pleasure but she looked back at him with such tenderness he only remembered seeing it in his dreams. But this was as real as it could be and he hoped it was a right time to jump on a chance. He kissed her eyes, right first then left.

"I love you", he said in a quiet voice wishing he sounded more confident. "I should have said it sooner. And I'll be fine if everyone knows about it."

"I'm sure everyone in this castle already knows", Myr let out a little laugh, but it war clear from her smile that she had no mean by that. She cupped his face in her hands rubbing her thumbs over dark circles under his eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way", she kissed him gently on the lips. "It would've sucked otherwise because I love you too."


End file.
